


A Capricorn Creature

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: The second prince of Gehenna lay trapped in a circle of salt under three seals, underneath an order of exorcists who used him when they needed him and bred sacrifices to keep him sealed. The strongest seal that held Samael was apathy, one that was broken when an unwitting sacrifice wanders where he doesn't belong.





	A Capricorn Creature

**Author's Note:**

> First to note- I started writing this story a few months ago and have finally finished it! Unfortunately I started writing it before we knew a lot about Shiro's origin and what he was like in the past... I tried to keep Shiro's character as close as I could to the canon. 
> 
> Second to note- the idea of Mephisto trapped under the Vatican is one that came up in an rp with http://zeitism.tumblr.com/
> 
> Third to note- this was a lot of fun to write. I hope you all enjoy!

_"Tell me how I'm evil horned_   
_A Capricorn creature_   
_A chemical addiction_   
_First incision_   
_Take this body, blood shed for you" -Saturn, Sufjan Stevens_

Pinned like a butterfly and feebly struggling, Samael lay on the floor in the middle of his confines. The light above him shone irritatingly in his eyes, mocking him. For the umpteenth time, Samael found that light to remind him too much of his older brother, who would surely mock him for his plight.

After all, what kind of demon king would get himself ensnared and sealed by those pitiful humans who were so much fun to play with, at first. That’s how they lured him, that’s how they trapped him.

There was a seal around his neck, a seal around his tail, a seal around his heart. Three seals to bind him. Three seals that itched and burned worse than the light above him. Three seals that restricted his powers to when the Vatican needed him for a miracle.

These three seals were strong ones, but with Samael constantly struggling against them, they needed reapplying. These humans who bound him used to spend decades finding the right sort of human, the right sort of soul, to sacrifice over him to keep him in place.

Then they figured out how to clone, and simply found it easier to grow a sacrifice.

Humans- such a lazy and selfish lot, really. They can’t even be bothered to put in the effort for a good sacrifice. Even though the process was painful, it brought Samael some joy in seeing the terror on the face of the poor fool they’d lied to to bring down into the deep keep, the look of betrayal. Now they just looked dead, tired, drugged. There was no struggling, no drama, no panache. Just senseless and bland murder.

This time around was a little different of course- Samael could smell him as soon as he came downstairs, skinny as a rail with undyed cloth and a ring around his throat not unlike the one around Samael’s own. He wasn’t supposed to be down here and yet was, eyes darting around, limbs all curled up into himself and ready to bolt at any moment. Samael sat up, slowly at first as not to startle the boy. He looked young- 16 perhaps- and upon closer inspection his perceived skinniness was due to his baggy clothes. His glasses made him look too young too- they were new, judging by the way the boy kept fidgeting with them, and too large for his face.

He still startled, backing away from Samael slowly like one may from a wild animal. While Samael’s first instinct was to grin widely and toothily, he restrained himself. It would be no good to scare off the lamb destined for slaughter so early.

“Don’t be scared,” he said, his voice coming out surprisingly smoothly considering it had been a few months since he’d spoken to a human.

“ ‘M not scared,” the boy snapped, scowling. Samael blinked, and burst out laughing.

“Really now?” he asked. “Then why are you so far away?”

“I’m not supposed to be here,” he said.

“I know,” Samael nodded. “I will not tell... as long as you do not,”

“I don’t trust you,” the boy informed Samael. “You’re a demon,

“I am,” Samael agreed.

“All demons lie,” he said.

“In general, yes. I, however, am sealed here,” Samael gestured to his neck. “Thus, I cannot lie,”

“How do I know you’re not lying right now?” the boy demanded.

“You don’t,” Samael replied, smiling slowly. He watched the boy stare at him, and could practically hear the wheels turning in that cute little head of is. Samael wondered what he would look like when they killed him.

“You know what? Fuck it,” the boy stepped closer to Samael, arms folded across his chest. “What’s your name?”

“They did not tell you?” Samael asked.

“I don’t know who ‘they’ is,” the boy shook his head.

“Are,” Samael corrected absentmindedly. “The Vatican,”

“Oh them,” the boy rolled his eyes. “They don’t tell me shit,”

“Hm.” Samael wracked his head for a good alias, preferring not to give away his true name so early. The lights above shone into his eyes and agitated him, but gave him an idea. “Mephistopheles,”

“Damn, that’s a mouthful,” the boy quipped immediately, pushing up his glasses. “I’m Shiro,”

“Shiro,” Samael repeated carefully.

“Can I just call you ‘Mephisto’? Mephis-Me-fuck. Mephistopheles is too goddamn hard to say,” Shiro scowled, pronouncing each syllable of the name carefully. Samael snorted.

“I suppose I’ll allow it,” he drawled, enjoying the little sip of power he had. Shiro was gradually getting closer until he was at the perimeter of the salt ring that surrounded Samael.

“I’m not crossing this line,” he promised Samael.

“Sure,” Samael replied, a slow grin still on his face. His teeth were covered by his lips, but barely. “How old are you, Shiro?”

“19,” he replied.

“Really? You look younger,” Samael remarked. That was a pity. They were sacrificed on their 30th birthday- a decade for each seal, as was traditional. Poor little Shiro only had a decade left. So little time- that was hardly a blink of the eye. Samael pursed his lips, and Shiro backed away.

“Where are you going?” Samael asked.

“Back. I gotta, before they find out I was here,” Shiro explained.

“I will not tell if you do not,” Samael pointed out. Shiro nodded, and then grinned wryly.

“I’ll see you again,” he promised.

  
That promise, Shiro didn’t break.

It took him about a month, but Shiro arrived at Samael’s doorstep (so to speak) with an annoyed look on his face and a different pair of glasses on- these fit his face better, with a beaded cord attached to them that snaked around Shiro’s neck. His clothes looked nicer too- they actually fit him, for one, and accented a trim waist and broad shoulders.

“My my, I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me,” Samael remarked.

“Hmph. As if,” Shiro rolled his eyes and stepped forward with more confidence. “This time, I have permission to be here,”

“Oh really?” Samael tipped his head, curious.

“Yes. As guard,” Shiro explained.

“I have never had a guard before,” Samael blinked slowly, rolling the idea around in his head. He rather liked the idea- it made him seem more like a precious treasure than something embarrassing kept locked away. A real live guard hm....

...Someone he could corrupt.

“Good. You will keep me company then,” Samael decided.

“They told me your actual name,” Shiro remarked.

“Did they now?” Samael asked.

“So you were lying about not being able to lie,” Shiro added. Samael grinned again, this time  
showing teeth. He could tell, since the pupils in Shiro’s eyes widened more than a little bit.

“So it seems I was,” Samael rolled his shoulders in a lazy shrug, snapping his fingers to summon a comfortable chaise to lounge on.

“Your real name is easier to say,” Shiro commented. “And nicer sounding too,

“Oh, you think so?” Samael raised an eyebrow and tapped his chin. “Then say it,”

“No,” Shiro shook his head, a cocky little grin showing on his face. “Not today,”

“Not today?” Samael repeated, more curious than annoyed at being denied.

“Perhaps later,” Shiro shrugged a shoulder noncommittally.

Seconds spilled by, like rice pouring from a bag. Time was palpable, inescapable. Precious.

“When is your birthday?” Samael asked.

“Why do you need to know?” Shiro asked. Samael watched Shiro carefully, searching for something. Fear, apprehension, suspicion, distrust. Anything.

There was nothing but bland curiosity behind those ruby eyes, so soft and red that Samael wanted to pluck them out and keep them forever.

“Because I do,” he replied with an equal amount of blandness. “Although if you do not wish to tell me, I suppose I will find out eventually,”

“Really,” Shiro put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. It was cute. He looked like an old man.

“Yes,” Samael replied. “I can find out all sorts of things, even trapped here,”

“Oh yeah?” Shiro taunted. “Like what?”

“You were promoted recently. I’m sure you’re buying your own food now, if not your own clothing. Oh, and that cologne you’re wearing- is there a lucky lady in your life? I’m sure not for long- they are training you to be a priest I’m sure. Can’t have you having children now, can we?” Samael asked, listing things off his fingers delicately and pointedly not looking at Shiro. It was fine, he could practically taste the other’s reactions to these accusations. He was so open, even though he tried not to be. “How does it feel, being raised to die?”

“That’s the human experience,” Shiro shook his head, his voice determined. “They told me you would offer me immortality,”

“Oh did they now?” Samael glanced at Shiro, his eyebrows arched again. “Now why would I do that?”

“To tempt me into releasing you,” Shiro replied.

“And do you think I can do such a thing?” Samael asked.

“You’re the second strongest in Gehenna- of course you can,” Shiro replied in such a matter of fact tone that made Samael’s stomach tight- where Shiro anyone else, Samael would have called his tone reverence. Samael stood, and walked briskly to the line of his salt- circle. Shiro flinched for a moment, but stood still.

“Now be careful with that honeyed tongue of yours,” Samael warned him, looking down into those beautiful, beautiful eyes of his. “I may want to keep it,”

“I can’t tell if you’re threatening to kill me or....” Shiro trailed off, for the first time looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Or?” Samael tipped his head.

“Never mind,” Shiro scowled and shook his head, moving to step away from the circle. Samael frowned and reached up, holding his hand just millimeters away from Shiro’s cheek. Shiro froze and stood very still, his eyebrows furrowed as Samael closed the gap only thousands of atoms wide and stroked Shiro’s cheek.

He was warm, feverish even, and buzzing with energy. Shiro was alive and deliciously so, yet fragile in the way he leaned into the touch ever so subtly as Samael swiped his thumb across Shiro’s cheekbone, letting his long and black nail rest gently on the skin. Shiro’s eyes fluttered closed and his breathing slowed while his pulse increased. Shiro’s lips twitched.

“You shouldn’t be able to touch me,” he said slowly. “The salt circle...”

“My abilities are limited to this circle. I, however, can move out of it.” Samael explained smoothly.

“So are you going to kill me then?” Shiro asked, an unnatural sort of calm in his voice.

“Of course not,” Samael shook his head. “You silly humans have such short lives anyways. I still do want to know your date of birth,”

“May 10th,” Shiro replied with a huff.

“See? Was that so hard?” Samael crooned, pleased. Knowledge had its own taste, something sweet and briny and bitter all at once. He removed his hand from Shiro’s face, his fingernails landing on the collar around Shiro’s neck with a soft sound that echoed in the room. Shiro was holding his breath, soft and silent.

“You underestimate how proud we humans are,” Shiro responded, his lips curling into a wry smirk. Samael laughed lowly.

“Do I now? If it were not for the pride of humans, I would still be in Gehenna,” he informed Shiro frankly.

“Would you rather be there now?” Shiro asked, curiosity seeping into his tone.

“Hmm... no,” Samael shook his head. “You’re here, after all,”

“That’s dumb. You’d be free down there,” Shiro reached out, hesitating for a moment, and then resting his fingertips on the collar around Samael’s throat.

“For now, this suits me,” Samael lied, shrugging his shoulder and hiding the way his chest tightened at Shiro touching him. His hands were not as warm as his face but they were still warm and Samael was more than a little aware of how close he was to his seal. For Shiro, all it would take was a strong tug to rip that seal off. To free him.

Shiro must have heard those thoughts, since he pulled his hand away very quickly, as if he’d been burned. He took a step back, which disappointed Samael. He pouted. Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“Perhaps I should give you more distance,” he remarked, rubbing his chin and brushing his fingers where Samael had touched his face.

“Now now, what’s the fun in that?” Samael teased.

“What’s the fun in giving you what you want right away?” Shiro teased right back, a wide smirk on his face. Samael raised an eyebrow, his eyes bright.

This human was playing a game right back.

How... delightful.

  
Samael played with all of his guards, although some of them appreciated it more than others.

And by some of them, Samael meant specifically Shiro. His other guards were either uninterested or violent.

The trouble with being trapped in a human vessel was that Samael felt pain. His cheek was still swelling and his lip still split when Shiro walked in for his shift. He had a stack of books under his arm and looked Samael over with something that looked like concern. Samael lapped that concern up with his eyes, a twisted grin spreading across his face. His lip began to bleed again, which was a bother.

“Did you take a tumble or something?” Shiro asked lazily, reaching into his jacket pocket.

“Something like that,” Samael replied easily, his eyes on Shiro’s hands as he pulled out a handkerchief and took a careful step forward.

“Don’t kill me now,” Shiro ordered Samael, taking care to not step on the line of salt that kept Samael’s powers confined to his small circle, a tiny slice of gehenna.

As soon as Shiro stepped in, he tensed. Samael had to compare it to watching magnets align- he stiffened from bottom to top and held his breath for half a second, before exhaling slowly.

“Yowza,” he said finally, stepping closer to Samael.

“What did that feel like?” Samael asked conversationally, snapping his fingers to form a chaise lounge that he enjoyed reclining on. It meant Shiro could take care of him easier and Samael certainly did not mind being fawned over.

Shiro stopped, watching Samael with a furrowed brow.

“Did I know you could do that?” he asked.

“Did you?” Samael parroted back, grinning again. Blood ran down his chin.He liked that Shiro was staring at his mouth, focused totally on his lips. Or perhaps his teeth. Shiro scowled and began wiping Samael’s lips and chin with a touch that was more gentle than the displeased look on his face. “You didn’t answer my question,”

“Like sticking a fork into a light socket,” he replied dryly.

“Have you done that?” Samael wondered. Shiro grinned impishly.

“Maybe. So, did you fall?” he asked.

“Maybe,’ Samael repeated again, a little bit of spite bubbling up from his throat, effervescent and choleric. Shiro frowned, his hands still along Samael’s jawline. As much as Samael wanted to close his eyes and bask in the warmth of hands along his skin, of someone else touching him, he didn’t want to take his eyes off of Shiro. Much to Samael’s delight, Shiro did not seem to take his eyes off of him either.

Shiro closed the gap between them, capturing Samael’s lips with his own in a rushed and sudden sort of motion. He pulled away very quickly though, his lips pressed together and his eyes very, very wide. Samael tilted his head slightly.

“Why did you stop?” he asked.

“I shouldn’t have done it in the first place,” Shiro huffed, glancing aside. A smear of blood from Samael’s lips was on Shiro’s bottom lip, something that drew Samael’s eye.

“And yet, you did,” Samael smirked, settling back down on his chaise lounge. He nerves in his vessel sang and hummed, feeling too much like insects under his skin. What was it that humans called it? Ah, right. Touch starvation. What a pain.

Now Samael had to get Shiro to do it again.

Shiro wasn’t looking at him specifically- he was looking other places, like the ground or the ceiling but anywhere but him. Since he seemed distracted, Samael stood rather quickly, invading Shiro’s personal space. Shiro’s eyes widened and Samael could practically taste his pulse throbbing in the air-but, Shiro stayed put. Samael reached out and ran a hand along Shiro’s jaw before kissing him, his tongue capturing the errant smear of blood along Shiro’s lower lip. Shiro inhaled sharply, his lips parting. After a brief moment of resistance, Shiro seemed to melt into Samael’s grasp, lighting every nerve in the demon king’s body up at an almost dizzying rate. It was strange, being touched like this, feeling hot hands skitter across his clothed skin searching for purchase, for something to hold onto. Samael could taste it in the air- lust, but not just the kind formed from a lecherous gaze but a fluid kind, the kind men drowned in.

“Shiro are you drowning?” Samael pulled away enough to murmur this question, his lips finding Shiro’s jawline and the rough stubble that grew along it. He felt Shiro’s throat bob, the dry click of him swallowing harshly.

“Feels like it,” Shiro responded, his voice just as rough as his stubble, hitting notes that made Samael’s loins clench with heat.

“I’ll save you,” he whispered into Shiro’s ear.

“Nah, you’ll kill me,” Shiro disagreed, trying to sound flippant around the obvious desire in his voice. “Especially if you keep teasing me,”

“As you said before, what’s the fun in giving you what you want right away?” Samael purred. Shiro scowled and yanked Samael close by curling an arm around his waist, kissing him roughly. Samael supposed this was to shut him up, but he rather enjoyed the aggressive way Shiro kissed him with all the tenderness of a serpent devouring a mouse. Such bravado coming from a small little human was... charming, touching. Samael slipped his tongue past Shiro’s lips and found no resistance- in fact, Shiro let out a rather pleasant groan and leaned on Samael some more. His fingers dug into the fabric of Samael’s clothes, which was fine and all, but Samael preferred to feel nails razing his skin. So, Samael snapped his fingers and whisked his clothes away, grinning at the startled yelp Shiro gave.

“How did you do that?” Shiro demanded.

“I’m the king of time and space, dear,” Samael replied easily, splaying a hand on his bare chest.  
The only things he couldn’t remove were the seals- the one that was around his throat and the one that was around his tail. Samael also couldn’t hide his tail, which was very uncouth in his opinion. Shiro noticed it right away and tracked its movements as it flicked back and forth.

“You have a tail?” he said.

“Of course I do,” Samael replied, a little affronted that Shiro was paying attention to his tail instead of other things like his hips or his legs or his cock.

“Can I touch it?” Shiro asked.

“No,” Samael replied quickly. “I wish I didn’t have to show it to you-”

“Why?” Shiro whined. Samael leveled Shiro with the flattest look he could.

“There are other things I’d really rather you touch than my tail,” he said. Shiro looked Samael over carefully and smoothed his hands along Samael’s sides, rough calluses on his fingers catching on delicate skin in a way that made Samael sigh softly.

“Got any preferences?” Shiro asked in a low and almost conversational tone, which was a little peculiar. Samael raised an eyebrow and put his hands over Shiro’s guiding them down his hips and along his ass. He realized that it was inevitable that Shiro would touch his tail but Shiro didn’t, content to smooth his hands across Samael’s skin. After centuries of only experiencing pain, or the spray of sacrificial blood on his skin, all this sensation was dizzying to Samael. So, in a way to gain control of the situation Samael curled his arm around Shiro’s waist and sat down on his chaise lounge, pulling Shiro into his lap. Shiro let out a laugh of surprise and moved his hands out of the way and onto Samael’s chest where they resumed their firm pressure.

“More comfortable?” Shiro asked.

“Yes,” Samael nodded. Shiro smirked and rolled his hips slowly against Samael’s. The fabric of his slacks did terrible things to Samael’s cock, which was hardening faster than he’d remembered- then again, it had been a while. He rumbled lowly, tipping his head back for a moment. After a beat, Samael lifted his head and glanced at Shiro thoughtfully.

“No more clothes,” he said.

“Huh?” Shiro paused. Samael snapped his fingers and removed Shiro’s clothes. Shiro yelped and shivered- Samael could see gooseflesh ripple across Shiro’s skin in reaction to the cool underground air. His eyes roved along Shiro’s form- sure he was slim, but there was a nice amount of muscle. Samael licked his lips slowly, drinking in the human squirming in his lap. Samael sat up cupping Shiro’s face.

“What a lovely sight,” he murmured softly, trailing his fingers down Shiro’s neck and chest slowly. Black nails left trails of white on the skin and Shiro made soft noises in the back of his throat that were simply delicious. Samael curled a hand around Shiro’s stiffening cock teasingly, eliciting more frantic noises from Shiro who kept his lips pressed tightly closed. “Don’t worry, no one will hear you but me,”

“Not worried,” Shiro bit out, rocking his hips into Samael’s touch as his breath hitched- this time he only half-swallowed the moan that came out and Samael gave Shiro a healthy squeeze as a reward.

“Is it your pride then?” Samael wondered, stroking Shiro’s cock at a leisurely pace. Shiro rolled his hips, specifically grinding down on Samael’s cock with a look of defiance breaking through the lust clouding his eyes. Samael grinned and ever so gently ran his thumbnail across Shiro’s slit. That action caused Shiro to arch, a low moan tearing out of his throat. “Good,”

“Mmh fuck you,” Shiro groaned, rutting into Samael’s hand at an increasing speed.

“Hah, I might even let you sometime,” Samael chuckled, keeping the speed at which he pumped Shiro’s cock at a slow pace. Shiro squirmed in place, positively lewd sounds dripping from his lips that Samael savored greedily. Such a pretty little sacrificial lamb he held in his hands. It would be a mighty shame to kill him.

The expression on Shiro’s face as he came, the strangled moan that echoed loudly against the empty halls of Samael’s forgotten prison, all solidified the thought in Samael’s mind that this sacrificial lamb was his. Samael rode out his own orgasm with a low rumble, closing his eyes and for a moment imagining what it would be like if he was in his proper place in Gehenna, with this cute little human as his personal toy.

A sudden shift in weight made Samael open his eyes- Shiro leaned his head against Samael’s chest as he panted, trembling slightly.

“Shit,” he muttered quietly.

“Hm?” Samael asked.

“Intense,” Shiro grumbled. Samael felt Shiro’s eyelashes brush against his skin as he closed his eyes. “What time is it?”

“22:50,” Samael replied.

“Shit. My replacement comes in a few minutes.” Shiro grumbled.

“Just a little longer,” Samael said- if he was a lesser being, it may have been considered pleading.

“Damn, worse than a woman,” Shiro muttered.

“My vessel experiences touch deprivation just as much as yours does,” Samael chided. Shiro glanced up at him, quirking an eyebrow.

“Now now, don’t expect me to feel sympathy for you,” he informed Samael, who shrugged and grinned lopsidedly. “Ugh, you’re hopeless. Fine, I’ll stay. Just let me get dressed before my replacement comes,”

“Of course,” Samael shifted to get comfortable again and leaned back, Shiro following suit to rest on his chest.

Pinned like a lover under the weight of his newest toy, Samael resolved to break out of his confines.


End file.
